The Price of Silence
by Bambles
Summary: All Jack wanted was to go on holiday with Daniel, he didn't expect to have to choose between the secrets of the SGC and keeping his friend alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is a teaser that I've had saved for a while, hopefully I'll get it finished now, hope you enjoy!**

**Please,Please,Please review this is only my second fic and I could do with the encouragement or criticism, whichever you think it deserves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters from it and I don't profit from my stories.**

* * *

''Jack you have to do it now'' Daniel whispered knowing exactly what his friend is thinking. '' While his back is turned''

''I'm not risking you getting hurt Daniel. We're tied together, one wrong move and it's you that get shot'' Jack told his friend.

''We're not going to get another chance'' Daniel whispered.

''I know'' Jack sighed his mind made up he says in a shout, ''NOW!''

Jack lunges for their captor and struggles for the gun pulling Daniel with him, their captor struggles and Jack hears a bang before something heavy pulls him to the ground by the wrist.

Jack looks at what it was that pulled him down, then realization strikes._ 'Oh god Daniel'_

* * *

**Author Note: This is only a teaser the explanation and start will be in future chapters.**

**Press that button you know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Here's the next installment, the next one might take a while because I have a lot of school work to get done but I'll do my best to get the next chapter up in the next week or so. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing.**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny spring morning when Jack woke up slumped over his desk, or it would have been if he had a window in his office. But that was impossible unless he liked looking at dirt since his office was several hundred miles below ground level in a top secret military facility, that housed one of the biggest secrets in the world.

'_Must have fallen asleep' _thought Jack as he stretched and remembered what he was doing today. Daniel was leaving for a lecture in New York on Egyptian dialects and had asked Jack to go with him. Although Daniel had not said it to him Jack thought he wanted a little backup in case one of the professors there recognised him as the crazy guy who thought the pyramids were landing pads for alien ships. Not that he thought Daniel couldn't handle himself but he couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when he slipped into conversation how Daniel was now working for the military and had at his disposal a team of the highest ranking linguists and archaeologists in the world. They would not be happy campers when they heard that one.

He stepped out of his office and set out in search of his friend. He had no doubt that Daniel would be at work even if he was going on holiday, well Daniel's idea of a holiday, he'd still be working until Jack pulled him away from the computer screen. He eventually found him in his office his head in a book.

''What you reading?'' Jack asked not overly interested but trying to sound it.

''Nothing you'd like'' Daniel said knowing Jack is not interested but happy that his friend made an effort to sound interested occasionally. '' Why are you here so early?''

''Never left, I was finishing my report on the last mission so I'd be free this weekend'' Jack replied.

''About this weekend, I appreciate you dropping everything and coming with me but I don't think I'm going to go after all'' Daniel said not meeting his eye.

''Daniel you and I both know you want to go and we both know the only reason you wouldn't go. So I'm making the decision for you, whether you like it or not you're going and I'll beat up anybody that so much as looks at you in the wrong way''

''You know sometimes it scares me how well you know me'' Daniel admitted.

''Come on I'll buy you breakfast'' Jack said changing the subject.

''Jack I'm aware that it's free you know'' Daniel called after his friend who had just exited the office expecting him to follow.

''Not in the mess hall. Somewhere where they actually sell real food. You're officially on vacation so start acting like it'' Jack said to his friend when he finally caught up.

* * *

After changing back into their civilian clothes they signed out and headed for Jacks car.

''So where exactly are we going?'' Daniel enquired.

''Where they sell the best breakfast in town. Then we're heading over to your place to pick up your stuff, I have mine in the trunk already''

''I booked our flights for two, so we have plenty of time'' Daniel said checking his watch and noting it was only seven ''When are Sam and Teal'c leaving''

''Sam was supposed to leave about an hour ago on an early flight to her brothers and T is going to visit Ry'ac sometime today''

''Good they deserve to have a good time'' Daniel commented.

''So do we and we will'' Jack reminded Daniel.

''Yes, I know I'll have fun, but you'll be bored out of your mind'' Daniel said.

''No I won't. I'm not going all the way to New York and back without going anywhere. I booked the hotel rooms for the whole week, we won't be back till Sunday'' Jack informed him with a mischievous smirk.

''You sneaky son of a bi...'' Daniel began.

''Language. Gees you'd swear you didn't want a holiday'' Jack interrupted.

''Sorry it's just a surprise. You know I do have work to do'' Daniel informed him.

''Daniel, I thought you were the one who'd swallowed a dictionary. The definition for holiday is to enjoy one's self'' Jack told Daniel.

''I enjoy doing my work'' Daniel argued.

''That doesn't count'' Jack said getting a little annoyed at his friend.

* * *

After breakfast they headed to Daniel's apartment as planned. But when they got there, the front door it was ajar. Jack gave Daniel a signal to step behind him as he pulled out his gun. Daniel did as he was asked, because he was unarmed himself. Jack pushed the door open with his foot and eased in with the agility only gained after years in special ops.

''I'll check the bedroom, you do the kitchen okay?'' Jack asked.

''Yeah'' Daniel replied taking in his surroundings, noting that nothing was out of place. It didn't look like a burglary unless the burglars were still in the apartment and hadn't cleared the valuables from the living room yet. He stepped into the kitchen and immediately he felt a gun pressed into his back and a hand was placed in front of his mouth so he couldn't call for help.'_ Oh shit'_

Jack was just coming out of the room when he heard Daniel call his name. He didn't know what it was but there was something about the way Daniel had said his name that made him wary. He stepped into the kitchen and saw his worst nightmare in front of him. Daniel was being held at gunpoint by an ugly bald guy.

''Get the hell away from him'' Jack said.

''I'm afraid you're in no position to make demands Jack'' said big fat ugly guy. Which Jack had already nicknamed him.

''What do you want?'# Jack asked.

''Place the gun on the floor slowly and take a step towards me or your friend here is going to take a long nap''

Jack assessed the situation. There was no way to shoot the guy because he was covering himself with Daniel, he had no choice.

''Fine, fine just take it easy there's no need to get trigger happy'' Jack said whilst lowering his gun. After placing it on the ground he took a step forward and made eye contact with Daniel for the first time since he had walked in, there was something in his eyes, '_oh Christ he's trying to warn me_' he thought. He made to turn, but was hit over the head by something that felt strangely like Daniel's table lamp.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note; There's no excuse for not uploading for so long so I won't bother trying to make one, just know that I'm sorry. I hate when authors don't update and I never wanted to be one who did but life gets in the way sometimes. I still have to finish this story and will try to upload as soon as possible.**

**P.S; I took onboard some of the advice I was given in your reviews and I hope my writing skills have improved in the last year. :)**

**P.P.S; Just a warning there is a little bit of bad language in this chapter, but I didn't use it excessively because one I don't and two I don't think the characters would, the scenes just called for the use of it.**

**Disclaimer; Don't own them just playing with them.**

* * *

As Jack came to, he could hear someone calling his name it only took him a few moments to realize it was Daniel.

''What's going on,'' he asked realizing he is handcuffed to Daniel.

''Do you remember what happened?'' Daniel asked in concern.

''Yeah, I was an idiot not to notice you warning me before it was too late,'' Jack said sitting up slowly and surveying the room they were in. It was small and had no furniture, a very suitable cell.

''Are you okay,'' Jack asked looking Daniel over. He looked okay, but he also had an annoying habit of concealing injuries.

''Yes, I'm fine they knocked me out. But I came to a few minutes before you,'' Daniel explained. "Who the hell are these guys Jack and what do they want with us?''

''I don't know. But I'm going to find out,'' Jack said as the knob on the door turned and a slightly better looking version of the guys who had knocked them out entered.

''Who the hell are you,'' Jack asked.

''We're part of an organisation that wants information and you're going to give it to us,'' replied the shorter of the two.

''Like that's ever going to happen,'' Jack replied defiantly.

''Oh believe me, we can be very persuasive,'' the same man said eyeing each of them in turn.

''Oh but believe me; you picked the wrong guys to interrogate,'' Jack said.

''Oh and whys that?''

''Because we're the most stubborn men on the planet'' Daniel answered not letting Jack have all the say.

' 'Oh I think we can come to some agreement. I'm sure everybody wants to get out of this the same way they came in and if you give me the information I want then that's what will happen''

''We're not going to tell you anything'' Jack said.

''Oh I think you'll find I can be very persuasive. KYLE!' he said, shouting the name.

Another man came in and removed the cuffs from Jack and Daniel and started to take a struggling Daniel out of the room.

''What the hell are you doing'' Jack shouted, trying to get the man large man off of Daniel.

''Jack step back or I'll make sure your friend here never walks through the stargate again''

Jack turned to see the man pointing a gun at a struggling Daniel's knee cap. '_Shit'_

''Ok, ok I'm backing off'' Jack said reluctantly backing off of his friend's attacker.

''Where the hell are you taking me'' Daniel asked as he is pushed through the door.

''When you see the shape your friends in after Kyle, I think you'll reconsider answering my questions," said the man smugly, retreating out the door followed by the other man who hadn't said anything.

"I swear if you hurt him, I will kill you with my bare hands," Jack said vehemently as the second man closed the door behind him.

* * *

When the door opened again Jack was pacing blindly, horrible images of what _Kyle_ might be doing to his friend swimming around in his head. The man with the gun who Jack had nicknamed Larry walked into the room with his gun raised.

''Step back to the wall,'' he instructed.

Jack complied having a feeling he was going to bring Daniel back. Kyle backed in dragging a dead weight with him.

''You son of a bitch!'' Jack said when he saw the obvious bruising on Daniel's face and his split lip.

''We were kind this time Jack we won't be again,'' Larry told him.

Kyle dropped Daniel's still form on the ground and followed his boss out the door. Jack waited till they were gone then ran over to his friend and knelt next to him.

''Daniel wake up,'' Jack said patting his check. " Danny come on show me those baby blues''

''Ja...'' is all Daniel replied.

''Yeah buddy it's me, how are you doing?''

''I...I'm fine'' Daniel said attempting to get up but finding a friendly hand keeping him down.

''Woo, take it easy you could have a concussion. What did they do to you? They didn't go into detail,'' Jack asked concerned at the bruising that was starting to appear on Daniel's face. God was he going to have a shiner tomorrow, he was going to kill them.

''Jack, really it wasn't that bad. I've gotten worse beatings and not all of them have been since I've met you,'' Daniel asked not exactly meeting Jack's eye.

''You sure you're not dizzy or anything?'' Jack asked again still concerned about his young friend.

''No, the only reason I was unconscious is because that idiot hit me on the back of my neck just before we came back in, they probably did it to scare you into telling them something, not that that would scare you," Daniel finished self-consciously.

''Daniel you're my best friend of course it scared the hell out of me to see you lying so still''

''Oh,'' both men sat in an awkward silence after the revelation.

''What do they want Jack?'' Daniel asked his voice barely above a whisper.

''I don't know Danny; it could be anything from information on our current jobs, to information about my former job."

''If it was information on the latter, what would they want me for?''

''To get me to co-operate. Daniel either way, from what I can gather you're going to get a worse time of it than me because you're the civilian. They'll think that it'll be easy to break you. But I know better''

''Jack whatever they threaten to do, don't tell them anything. I could never forgive myself if information you gave them to save me, resulted in someone getting hurt or worse killed''

'_That's_ _my Daniel, always thinking of the next guy_' Jack thought fondly. ''Relax Danny I won't tell them anything of value and if I can help it I won't let them hurt us either''

Just then the door opened and Larry stepped inside the small room once more.

''Don't mind me gentlemen please continue your little heart to heart''

''Fuck off asshole'' Jack said as both he and Daniel stood to face their captor.

''Mind that tongue of yours Jack'' the man cautioned as he pulled a gun from behind his back. ''If you co-operate then you won't get hurt. If you don't well I don't have to spell it out for you," he said with a wave of his gun. "Tell me where the incriminating evidence against the NID is''

''Which incriminating evidence we have a lot'' Jack mouths off, his words finish with a familiar bang and a cry of pain from beside him, he catches Daniel as he falls clutching his bleeding arm and lowers him to the ground.

''You b*****d!''

''The disk that you took from Kinsey, Jack where is it?''

''Daniel, you ok?'' he asked ignoring the problem behind him.

''Y...Yes, I think it's just a flesh wound'' Daniel says leaning away from Jack not wanting to look weaker than he already did in front of the man.

''I don't know what you're talking about'' Jack says directing the statement to Larry.

''I'll give you some time to think it over shall I; your friends' screams might jog your memory, KYLE!'' He finishes with a shout.

The same nasty looking guy as before walks in and drags a resisting Daniel out once more , leaving Jack to do just that, think. Think about what they were doing to Daniel and how he was going to get them out of this mess.

* * *

**Reviews make my day, so go ahead it only takes a minute!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE; Phew! Well this is the last installment of this story. To be honest I never thought it would be finished but here it is, enjoy! Thanks to those of you who took the time to review, it means a lot and I will take your advice onboard.**

**DISCLAIMER; Don't own, just playing.**

* * *

What felt like hours later, the door opened to admit _Kyle_ and a barely standing Daniel.

Jack once again waited till Kyle had closed the door before rushing over to help a swaying Daniel over to the wall to sit down before he fell down.

"Danny talk to me, what did they do?"

"El...electrical shocks" Daniel stammered.

"God, Danny I'm sorry for getting you into this mess," Jack replied feeling utterly helpless.

"Y...You didn't get me into this, the NID got me into this because th...their bad people, it's as simple as that Jack. Promise me, you won't blame yourself for any of this," Daniel asked Jack knowing the older man would never be able to keep that promise.

"Daniel don't make me promise something I can't. I threatened the NID, that's why we're here."

"They started this whole thing by blackmailing General Hammond, so promise me."

"I can't."

Just then Kyle came waltzing back in with a pair of handcuffs and a gun.

"I wouldn't try anything if I was you, or pretty boy here will never walk again," he said pointing the gun in the direction of Daniel's knee-cap again.

Jack gave him a look, but had to admit there was no other option so he held out his left arm and motioned Daniel to hold out his own arm; Kyle tied them together and left.

"Why are they keeping us are tied together?" Daniel asked thankfully after dropping the blame subject.

"So it's harder for us to escape if the opportunity arises, here let me look at that arm."

Daniel didn't resist as jack examined his injured arm.

"Thankfully you were right he said after a minute it's only a flesh wound." _'This time' _he thought to himself.

.................................................................................................................................................................

There was silence between them until Larry decided it was time to pay them another visit. This time he brought a trolley full of syringes and bottles of liquids.

"Now Jack I've given you a while to think about how much your friends life means to you, so please let's get on with this and tell me where the disk is."

"I don't know," Jack replied not liking were he knew this was going.

"Come now Jack I'm not stupid, your second in command of the most secret project ever undertaken by our government and you expect me to believe you don't know where they keep that disk, I'm sorry about this Dr. Jackson but it looks like Colonel O'Neill here doesn't value your life," he says turning his back on them to survey the syringes," So many wonderful mixtures to choose from I don't know where to start."

"Jack you have to do it now," Daniel whispered knowing what his friend was thinking, "while his back is turned."

"I'm not risking you getting hurt Daniel, we're tied together one wrong move and it's you that gets shot," Jack tells his friend.

"We're not going to get another chance," Daniel whispered.

"I know," Jack sighed his mind made up he said in a shout," NOW!"

Jack lounges for their captor and struggles for the gun pulling Daniel with him, their captor struggles and Jack hears a bang before something heavy pulls him to the ground by the wrist.

Jack looks at what it was that had pulled him down, then realization struck, '_oh god Daniel'_

"Daniel, oh god, Daniel stay with me," Jack said as he applied pressure to the bullet hole in Daniel's left shoulder.

"N...not g...going anywhere Jack," Daniel hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Well Jack I think you just did my job for me, tell me where the disk is or your friend will bleed out, your choice."

"You'll never leave us go, "Jack said while he took off the shirt he had over his T-shirt and ripped the sleeve of the arm attached to the cuffs so he could press it to the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"That's entirely up to you, so just yell when you've made up your mind," Larry said as he pushed the trolley out the door and closed it.

"Jack don't tell him." Daniel pleaded.

"Why not Daniel, I personally think the man who figured out the stargate is more valuable than a piece of plastic with information on it."

"Because if you tell them you know they'll kill us, you just don't want to believe that we're not going to get out of this."

"Yes we are Daniel, after all we're SG-1 and we always get out of tight situations at the 11th hour" Just as he finished saying this they heard an explosion close by.

"You still sure we're not getting out" Jack asked with a smirk.

'Are you ta...lking to m...me, I never doubted we'd get out,' Daniel gasped out, though the pain of his shoulder was so bad he can barely talk.

"Sure you didn't," Jack replied trying to conceal his concern for his friend while he tried to stem the bleeding, "God Daniel I'm sorry I got you into this."

"I thought we'd talked about the blame thing."

"Yeah well...," But Jack never got to finish his reply as the door burst open to reveal Ferretti and his team.

"Colonel, thank god we found you, you guys alright," Ferretti asked.

"Daniel was shot and he's losing a lot of blood."

"Don't worry Jack we've got Frasier with us, we'll get her down here, we were just waiting until we had the place secure."

"Thanks," he said while turning back to Daniel," you hear that Frasier's here and she's going to fix you right up."

"Yeah, thanks Jack"

"For what Daniel, I didn't do anything"

"For not telling them anything"

"Don't mention it Daniel"

..................................................................................................................................................................

Later at the SGC:

"Thank you General," Jack said closing the door of General Hammonds office, he had just had a long meeting with him where he had told him all that he could remember from the time he and Daniel where held. He could not tell them anything beyond what had happened in their cell, the rest would be up to Daniel. He had found out though that the son of a bitch who had held them was one Jeremy Hedges, nothing more than a hired man, which they could not trace back to Kinsey or anyone at the NID, which boiled Jacks blood. But both Jeremy and Kyle would go away for a long time and that was something. Jack was now headed to see his Archaeologist who according to Doctor Frasier should be waking up any time now with nothing more than a scar to prove his ordeal had ever happened.

Jack would sit at his bedside until he did and then he would annoy Frasier until she allowed him to take Daniel on a real holiday.

* * *

**It's the last chapter why not review?!**


End file.
